


Dulce perla (rota te voy a encontrar)

by Shameblack



Series: Como no ser amigo de un asesino [2]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Ambos lo son, Blood and Violence, Bucky es un sádico, Como se vuelven algo así como amigos, Crack friendship, Explicit Language, Gen, Graphic Description, La mayoría son de Wade, Male Friendship, Muchas muertes, Wade Centric, Wade está harto de tanta mierda, violent friendship
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-09-17 10:01:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 17,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9318326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shameblack/pseuds/Shameblack
Summary: Wade nunca pidió nada de esto, porque morir a manos de un confundido asesino ruso jamás se encontró en su lista de cosas por hacer.O la historia de cómo inició la pseudo-amistad entre cierto mercenario y un tal James Barnes.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JugodeUva](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=JugodeUva).



> Dedicado a JugodeUva, porque siempre me aguanta, es a quien puedo llamarle a las dos de la madrugada y llorar y no me dejó caer cuando no supe qué jodido título poner. My little sunshine, this is all for you <3 Love ya
> 
> La historia contiene 80% violencia, malas palabras y muerte, 20% feels (algo así). El punto es que, todo es muy gráfico y bastante sangriento. Wade muere de muchas maneras (quizá no tan diversas). 
> 
> El punto de esto era mostrar cómo se hicieron algo así como amigos.

Así es como empieza:

Wade ha estado tres días en Alemania esperando el llamado de un mafioso ruso que le pagaría millones si se encarga de una “alimaña” (si es que su ruso es lo suficientemente bueno como para poder traducir la tanda de palabras furiosas que dejó salir el hombre en la llamada telefónica de hacía cuatro días). Hace frío y está algo más que harto. La cabeza le duele y no ha dejado de escuchar un zumbido en sus oídos –no, no en sus oídos, es algo más interno, es un susurro que simplemente no para, día y noche, y lo está volviendo loco-. Su dieta ha consistido en café, cerveza y pan, porque no tiene ánimos para nada más. Al fin, la llamada le llega  y con ello la información necesaria para ir del punto A al punto B para buscar al sujeto X y terminar su trabajo. Cosa sencilla, cosa rápida.

El punto A resulta ser un pueblo desolado y olvidado de Rusia y el punto B una fábrica automotriz de los años 60 que ahora está abandonada en un páramo de hierba e insectos. No es la primera vez que una asociación criminal decide adueñarse de un edificio abandonado, pero incluso para estándares de Wade –que son bajos, en verdad- el lugar se ve demacrado y falto de actividad. Tiene la vegetación crecida en todos lados y, si existiera, sería la representación perfecta de un cementerio de autos.

Entra con sigilo, porque es bueno en ello, y pronto da con la entrada secreta a los niveles subterráneos, porque todas las asociaciones de crimen organizado son igual de cliché, y parecen no salir de las mismas. Sabe los rincones por los que debe moverse, y todo gracias a que tan siquiera los mafiosos que mandaron diseñar el edificio tuvieron la precaución de poner mapas de orientación –quién lo diría-. Solo necesita bajar dos niveles e ir al Ala Norte, donde aparentemente se encuentra el sujeto X. Lamentablemente en su trayecto se encuentra con tres guardias, los cuales terminan con el mismo destino: un silencio perpetuo y los ojos grandes y sorprendidos. Wade logra esconder en cada ocasión el cuerpo, así que supone que hasta que la sangre sea visible, aún puede pasar desapercibido.

Al final entra en la oficina y el sujeto X le mira temeroso, pero entonces dice algo en ruso que Wade no alcanza a escuchar y es ahí que se percata de la presencia de otras dos personas. La segunda, es una mujer delgada, con la cara fría y los ojos aburridos. Lleva una bata de laboratorio y ni siquiera le mira más de dos segundos antes de volver a leer un documento en sus manos. El tercero es un hombre alto, de complexión maciza que tiene la mitad de la cara pintada en sombras y un brazo metálico.

Wade piensa _«Joder»_ , y después, _«Me cago en Dios»_ , justo antes de que el puto puño de metal se estampe en su cara. Los siguientes golpes los evita y logra darle una patada a la quimera de brazo robótico que le rompe el labio, pero en todo momento Wilson no ha dejado de pensarlo: está frente a frente con el puto _Soldado del Invierno_ , la leyenda de las malas aguas y el temor de los mafiosos. En algún punto el _Soldado del Invierno_ le toma desprevenido y estampa su cara contra la pared, una dos, tres veces. Wade comienza a sentir su cabeza palpitar, pero ni siquiera tiene tiempo para esto porque siguen golpeándolo contra el muro y no puede detenerlo, no puede quitarse de encima al hijo de puta que lo va a matar, y antes de perder la conciencia lo único que pasa por su mente es lo épico que es morir a manos del legendario Soldado del Invierno. Cuando se lo cuente a Weasel no le va a creer.

Despierta solo en la misma habitación, con su sangre manchando el suelo y la pared y la garganta seca. Se levanta con tranquilidad y sopesa sus opciones. Ahora tiene que volver a rastrear al sujeto X si es que aún quiere ver esos millones reflejados en su cuenta. Qué mierda.

Sale del edificio, no sin antes tener un tropezón con diez guardias del complejo, lo que termina en él perdiendo un dedo y ellos sus vidas. Antes de salir decide que nunca está de más pedir indicaciones, así que sin mucho preámbulo entra en la sala de comunicaciones –según el letrero en la puerta- y a cambio de no cortarle la mano, le pide amablemente a la señorita que le informe el paradero del sujeto X, lo cual ella no entiende y Wade se toma el tiempo para buscar el verdadero nombre de su objetivo. La joven aterrorizada ante la idea de perder su mano le informa todo lo que sabe –lo cual es bastante- y después de amenazarla para que no informe a nadie de lo ocurrido se va en dirección de Pevek, que está hasta el maldito final del mundo.

Le toma seis horas más llegar al lugar, y para su desgracia el sujeto X decidió tomar como guardia especial al Soldado del Invierno, y aunque Wade está de no creerse porque _El Soldado el Invierno_ (!!) concluye que la misión va a ser más complicada de lo que esperaba.

La situación termina en él infiltrándose por una ventana rota del complejo, ver la cara sorprendida del _Soldado_ (!!) porque Wade debería seguir muerto, ser rápido, cortarle la cabeza el sujeto X, manchar la pared con su sangre, luego con la suya porque le han cortado un brazo y voltear justo en el momento en que la puta leyenda rusa le corte la cabeza a él. Y antes de volver a morir piensa que en definitiva Weasel no le va a creer.

Cuando regresa a la vida –que siempre lo hace, a veces tarda más que otras- tiene un dolor de cabeza inmenso y su brazo aún no se regenera por completo. Envía el mensaje a su empleador y pronto recibe la confirmación de los 2.5 millones de dólares transferidos a su cuenta bancaria. Tarda tres días más en regresar a Nueva York, y tal como pensó lo primero que le dice Weasel después de haberle relatado su experiencia es que debe ser una puta broma, y que es una lástima que Wade no pueda tener las cicatrices de su encuentro con el _Soldado del Invierno_ , y Wade es un gran amigo porque ni siquiera golpea a Weasel por ese comentario.

Pasa el tiempo, y Wade no vuelve a tener noticia alguna del _Soldado del Invierno_ , la leyenda más tenebrosa de los asesinos y criminales hasta que a finales de noviembre alguien infiltra información de una masacre en una cárcel recóndita en Eslovaquia y hace mención a un grupo de soldados  comandados por la leyenda de Hydra. Hay un pedazo de video, donde reluce de manera casi irónica el brazo metálico mientras le destroza el cráneo a un reo contra una baranda. Al verlo Wilson se remonta a aquel breve encuentro, y sonríe, porque le encantaría tener otro.

Tres semanas después, a punto de terminar el año, Weasel le hace mención de un llamado importante de una mujer húngara que está coludida con Hydra. La paga es buena, pero más importante aún, prometen información sobre Killebrew, a quien Wade le ha tratado de seguir la pista durante los últimos meses.

De una manera u otra Wade se encuentra con sus clientes y el líder del escuadrón, quien al instante lo ficha como inepto para la misión pero que igual le explica el plan a seguir. Prometen más de tres millones, y Deadpool no es nada más que un fiel servidor del dinero. Viajan hasta Turquía porque la globalización lo permite –si le preguntan a Wade-, y termina por conocer al maravilloso equipo de élite que va a acompañar hasta la zona de guerra que se ha convertido el norte de Siria, donde se dividirán, siendo que Deadpool marchará hacia el oeste, para pasar por el primer punto de control y encaminarse hacia Chipre, donde el resto del equipo le estará esperando.

A parte de perder una mano por intentar llegar al punto de control y que le hayan disparado en los testículos, Wade está bastante conforme con el resultado cuando sube al bote que lo llevará hacía el puerto designado por Hydra. Las siguientes tres horas las pasa armando y desarmando la calibre veintidós y afilando el cuchillo que Weasel le consiguió de los militares alemanes. Cuando pisa tierra y ve un montón de hombres nada sutiles, armados y con pasamontañas, está seguro que ha llegado al punto indicado. El puerto apesta a muerte y pescado y es difícil concentrarse en cualquier cosa mientras los susurros en su cabeza no paran y solo comienzan a arreciar. Lo encaminan hasta un bar escondido y mediocre al norte del puerto y es ahí donde oficialmente se reunirá con lo que resta del equipo de asesinos que Hydra escogió para la misión.

Hay dos mujeres y cuatro hombres, aparte de él. No reconoce a nadie, hasta que uno de los que está al fondo se acerca a la mesa y le clava la mirada. Wilson no sabe si es el destino, porque hacía unos años dejó de creer en eso, pero justo enfrente de él se encuentra el _Soldado del Invierno,_ con su cara manchada de hollín y el brazo metálico apretando el mapa que lleva. Wade se limita a sonreír y hace un gesto de saludo militar con la mano, lo que le gana un gruñido por parte del hombre.

El líder de escuadrón los posiciona, reparte en parejas y para la ironía pero no sorpresa, Deadpool es asignado a ser el insufrible compañero de la leyenda con brazo de metal. Se instalan en un edificio del Gobierno –dulce ironía- cerca del hotel donde la reunión con el senador se va a realizar. Las instrucciones, en un resumen práctico a ojos de Deadpool, es matar al senador y borrar toda la información acerca del fraude en las Maldivas. El _Soldado del Invierno_ se encuentra postrado como perro guardián en las escaleras que van hacia la salida subterránea –aunque Wade no sabe si es para evitar que alguien entre o que alguien salga- cuando escuchan la detonación a tres cuadras, lo cual es su señal para ubicarse en la entrada sudeste del edificio y esperar instrucciones para entrar al hotel.

Cuando le cuente a Weasel dirá que todo fue muy rápido, que aún no entiende qué sucedió y todo ello será verdad. Después de que alguien le da tres tiros en el pecho y uno en la cabeza al senador, Wade dice algo acerca de rehenes y prostitutas cuando su jodido compañero le apuñala el pecho. Fueron menos de tres segundos entre que eso pasa y que se detona la bomba, pero Wade ve claramente como el _Soldado_ sale por la ventana y termina del otro lado cuando el ruido resuena por las paredes y todo el complejo tiembla. El cadáver del hombre se mece suavemente en la silla giratoria y su cabeza está doblada en tal ángulo que le sorprende que no sea su cuello lo que esté roto y Wade piensa que el dolor en su pecho es casi adormecedor.  Deadpool se quita el cuchillo y sigue a la última asesina del escuadrón en salir, salta por la ventana, para llegar a la terraza más cercana. Ahí está el Soldado, con los ojos entrecerrados y mira fijamente la hoja del cuchillo en la mano de Deadpool, ensangrentada y que reluce a la luz de la luna.

Wade se ríe y dice que está bien, gracias por preguntar, antes de  darle una patada en la quijada que le voltea la cara. Todos los demás se quedan estáticos y tensos, probablemente porque nadie entiende qué está pasando, justo antes de que el _Soldado_ se levante, nuevo cuchillo en mano, y atraviese de sien a sien a Wade. Deadpool se lleva una mano a la cara justo cuando se le doblan las rodillas, y escucha a alguien gritar en alemán (¿o es ruso?), y siente la punta de la hoja salirle de la cabeza antes de caer al suelo entre delirios de mujeres llamándole por su nombre y Vanessa gritándole que es un hijo de puta.

La explosión tiñe de colores naranjas la noche, y se está sacando el cuchillo, sintiendo la carne ceder y luego reconstruirse, justo a tiempo para lograr ponerse de pie y evitar que uno de sus compañeros le tenga que llevar en brazos porque dejar un cadáver no es una opción.

Todos le miran algo incrédulos cuando lo ven caminar y saltar entre los techos hasta la camioneta que les espera para llevarlos de nuevo al puerto. En todo el trayecto mira con fascinación el cuchillo ensangrentado en su mano y piensa en el hombre muerto, si es que sigue meciéndose en su silla negra, si es que su traje Armani ya está empapado en sangre o solo hay una mancha uniforme en él; si es que las llamas ya lo alcanzaron. Piensa si tenía familia, y si era un buen padre. Se responde que nunca lo va a saber, y que ya es muy tarde para todo. Antes de subirse al bote le pone en la mano el cuchillo al _Soldado_ y lo insulta en ruso. A la mañana siguiente tiene nuevos cinco millones de dólares en el banco y ni una sola nueva cicatriz de la misión. La  sangre en su máscara está seca.

—¿Por qué te apuñaló? —pregunta Weas después de escuchar atentamente la narración. Wade se mira las manos y se pasa los dedos por la cabeza, sintiendo cada surco y cada abultamiento de las cicatrices, hasta llegar al punto donde entro el cuchillo pero no hay nada más que la marca de siempre.

—Quizá solo quería probar. Creo que solo quería verlo con sus propios ojos.

Durante la siguiente semana, los susurros en su cabeza aumentan, hasta que logra identificar una palabra. Para el final del mes, es capaz de reconocer frases completas. Sueña a pedazos y el tiempo se estira, se alarga. Conoce a Terry, su sonrisa brillante, su cabello de fuego suave y piensa en lo hermosa que es.

Las voces se callan por días, pero en los ratos de soledad hablan tan fuerte que parecen gritar. Identifica dos voces entre ellas. Susurran cosas desagradables sobre él, pero solo cuando Terry está cerca se callan. Ella le dice que cree en él, en que puede ser bueno y puede dejar las cosas atrás, y le deja abrazarla por las noches. Wade le dice que la ama y ella le besa la sonrisa tímida que se le forma.

No necesitan de mucho más tiempo para comprobar que Wade no puede hacer todo lo bien que quisiera. Y hay sangre en sus manos y ha manchado a Terry. Ella ama a alguien más, y Wade está tan roto como temió.

Weasel le teme pero no dice mucho cuando cada que Wade termina de golpearlo. Se encarga de hacerse de una mala reputación, y de enterrar el recuerdo de Terry con cadáveres y sangre. No le sorprenden las llamadas de Hydra, pero sí lo hace volver a toparse al _Soldado_ en las misiones. Deadpool no se calla, no para, ni cuando el _Soldado_ le fractura la mandíbula de un puñetazo, ni cuando le corta la pierna. Siempre hay algo que decir, algo que haga que las voces en su cabeza dejen de gritarle. Para cuando han pasado dos años de la partida de Terry, Weasel ha sido testigo de un tercio de los suicidios que Wade ha cometido. Cada mancha de sangre en sus paredes es prueba de ello. Weasel lo llama depresión, Wade solo lo entiende como desesperación y libertad. Después de todo, Terry ya no está para callar las voces.

El _Soldado del Invierno_ ha comenzado a llamarlo Deadpool en las misiones, y las mutilaciones y agravaciones hacia Wade van disminuyendo poco a poco. Hydra lo contrata para el secuestro de un importante científico, y de nueva cuenta termina como compañero de Soldat (como lo llaman los altos mandos, y que Wade decidió era mejor que decir _El Soldado del Invierno_ ) y se pasan cuatro horas congelándose en un bosque lúgubre de Noruega, donde todo parece sacado del peor cuento de los hermanos Grimm. Soldat le ha golpeado porque Deadpool no ha parado de hablar en cuarenta y tres minutos y pronto el bosque se llenó de silencio y tensión. Es extraño como funciona, como con solo oler el aire se puede saber que está cerca, pero ambos son conscientes que hay un grupo de hombres acercándose por el oeste y que el líder fue muy claro en decir que no debían de ser vistos ni causar disturbios hasta que los demás estuvieran dentro del recinto.

Soldat le hace una seña con la mano y Wade se calla, porque aunque tenga la capacidad de hablar sin respirar es un buen mercenario. Caminan entre árboles grandes y cubiertos de nieve que crujen un poco cada que el viento baila entre sus ramas y con la luna menguante brillarles desde el cielo. Logran pasar desapercibidos por el grupo de hombres que merodean el bosque y se sitúan a tres kilómetros de la entrada XIV, por donde debe de entrar la comitiva escoltando al científico. Soldat dice algo en ruso, pero es un murmullo tan bajo que Deadpool no logra oírlo. Miran el reloj y solo faltan siete minutos para que ellos entren en acción.

Wade saca una pistola y la sopesa en su mano, quita el cargador y lo pone, una y otra vez, hasta que los siente minutos se acaban y es hora de infiltrarse. No sabe si es suerte, o que la logística es impecable, pero solo necesitan lidiar con cuatro guardias, y lo hacen de forma tan silenciosa que incluso para Deadpool resuena como vacío en su cabeza. Las voces en su mente llenan el silencio, y Deadpool abre la compuesta incluso antes de que Soldat voltee a verlo. Le sudan las manos y piensa qué mierda va a hacer si ni siquiera matar va a mantener callada a su mente.

Se dirigen por el nivel subterráneo, hasta encontrar al resto del equipo, listos para iniciar la captura y extracción. Una alarma comienza a sonar en los pisos superiores, y pronto todos se mueven porque el sistema ha sido desactivado y solo tienen cuatro minutos para salir de ahí. Soldat le toma del brazo y con un meneo de cabeza le indica que lo siga. Suben por escaleras y matan a unos cuantos guardias hasta dar con el científico y llevarlo hacia el área XII, donde se encuentra la única salida viable. Entre segundos que corren demasiado rápido, y una bala en el tórax, Soldat decide –porque tiende a hacer eso, tomar las decisiones sin consultar- que Verde y Azul –como se han identificado los otros dos agentes de Hydra- salgan con el científico mientras ellos lidian con las fuerzas que vienen para abatirlos. Wade no puede ni siquiera decir que no, el no firmo para esto, cuando siente una bala en el omoplato y tiene que girarse y matar a tres hombres armados que aparecieron al doblar la esquina.

Cuando voltea la cara Azul y Verde –en serio, qué mierda de nombres son esos- se han largado con el científico y la compuerta, la única salida que no había sido activada por el sistema de emergencia, ya se encuentra cerrada. Mira hacia Soldat, que tiene una automática en cada mano y que se encuentra junto a la pared. Piensa que no va a dejar que unos científicos mamones vuelvan a poner sus sucias manos en él, y que debe de haber otra salida. Supone que Soldat piensa lo mismo, porque no son más de dos segundos y ambos se mueven a la par, encarando al resto de hombres armados que van en su dirección y moviéndose hacia el área VII.

Soldat grita desagüe y Wade le corta el brazo a uno y le mete un tiro entre las cejas a otro, antes de procesar la información. Va a quemar el puto traje, de eso está seguro.

Siguen avanzando –y quedando arrinconados- hasta que ahí está la maldita escalera e incluso el hedor le llega a través de las puertas de metal y la tela de su máscara. Deadpool ha perdido la cuenta de la cantidad de balazos que ha recibido, pero sabe que tiene más hoyos que el puñetero Bob Esponja, que le falta un meñique y hay una herida en el interior de su pierna izquierda que aún no sana. Aún así, no duda en seguirle el paso a su compañero y saltar por la escalera en el rincón.

Aterrizan en un nivel que huele a humedad y mierda –literalmente-, done las luces son tan tenues que incluso se le dificulta mirar sus manos. Puede escuchar el agua correr a unos metros más abajo y Soldat los conduce a otra escotilla. Cuando llegan al piso del desagüe el hedor es tal que Wade podría vomitar, y sabe que Soldat piensa lo mismo. Corren hacia el extremo norte y sus pasos resuenan con el eco del túnel. Ve poco más de dos metros enfrente de él, pero pronto llegan a una pared sin salida.

—El agua atraviesa por un agujero, justo en el centro del canal—dice Soldat en ruso, moviéndose hasta la orilla.

—No, joder. ¿Quieres entrar _ahí_? —los pasos se escuchan más cerca y pronto las voces al final el túnel comienzas a tener sentido. Es una mezcla de noruego y finlandés.

—No hay otra forma. Es eso, o morir, pero tú no puedes hacerlo.

—Creo que podría morir si entro ahí.

—Entras tú o te meto yo —y aunque Wade no ha intercambiado más de diez palabras con el hombre, siente un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda porque es imposible no tener miedo ante esa voz. Y él es el jodido inmortal.

—Si me lo pides tan dulcemente—Deadpool se ajusta la correa de las pistolas y las catanas, antes de hacer un ademán con la mano—. Yo te sigo.

Soldat entra de un clavado a la nauseabunda corriente y Wade se odia y maldice a la vida antes de seguirle. Toma aire y pide a quien lo escuche que el túnel que conecta con el canal no sea demasiado largo, porque el agua es densa y cree sentir algo recorrerle la espalda. Está completamente oscuro y siente con la mano la orilla del agujero, nada a través y cuando lo siente terminar sale a la superficie lo más rápido que puede.

Rompe en el agua para dar una bocanada de aire, pero solo logra suprimir sus ganas de vomitar porque el _hedor_ es incluso más fuerte del otro lado. Soldat se encuentra nadando hacia la orilla y Wade le sigue. Cuando salen y se encuentran goteando, empapados en una mezcla de estiércol y sustancias dudosas piensa en lo jodidamente cómodos que han de estar Verde y Azul.

Pero el otro lado resulta ser donde convergen más canales de desagüe, porque a ambos lados hay otros conductos. Logra contar seis, incluido por el que aparecieron ellos.

—Hay un desembarque al lago, justo al terminar aquel canal—Soldat apunta hacia el conducto más lejano, mientras se encuentran parados en la diminuta banqueta entre los canales.

—¿Cómo mierda sabes eso? —pregunta Wade, conteniendo una arcada.

—Estudie todas las posibles salidas.

—Y esta era la mejor, cabrón—Deadpool tose, y vuelve a estirarse todo lo que puede, antes de suprimir otra arcada—. Apestas.

—Tú también.

—Ni siquiera tu perra madre apestaba así, ¡que puto asco! Enserio, ¿aquí avientan todos los cadáveres? Huele peor que la muerte, y mira, yo sé de eso. Creo que podría nadar en mierda y olería mejor que esto.

—Deja de quejarte o voy a dispararte.  

Vuelven  entrar en el agua inmunda, y cruzan al otro canal.

—No, no lo harías, porque entonces delatarías nuestra posición—suben, y al siguiente conducto—. Seguro que Wolverine sí que podría morirse del olor aquí. Es como un jodido perro—hablar y nadar contra la corriente, pese a todas las creencias, no es sencillo—. ¿Lo conoces? Peludo, tiene la misma cara de oler mierda que tú. Ja, _oler mierda_ , esto es la cumbre de la ironía.

—Te voy a apuñalar la cara, Deadpool.

Suben a la siguiente división.

—No, no lo har… ¡Hijo de perra! ¿De dónde carajo sacas los cuchillos? ¡Puñetero infeliz!

—Agradece que no fue en el ojo. No te detengas.

—Te lo voy a regresar pero en el culo, cabrón—promete, mientras se saca el cuchillo de la mejilla, donde ha decidido ponerlo su agresivo compañero. Escucha la piel desgarrarse y ese horrible sonido viscoso de la sangre contra su boca. No se digna en meterse al agua hasta que siente la herida regenerada.

Nadan hasta llegar al canal correcto –primero Soldat que él, pero igual le espera en la orilla- y se dejan llevar por la corriente. Sorprendentemente, es más asqueroso que la primera vez. Sin embargo, cuando salen del otro lado –porque siempre hay otro lado, ¿no?-, y la corriente los sigue llevando por túneles oscuros y sombríos, escuchan los gritos y pasos de los soldados del complejo.

—Bueno hicimos lo que pudimos, pero esto es el karma, debí de ayudar a esa señora a pasar la calle, o quizá no matar al amigo del presid— pero no puede seguir con su discurso porque Soldat le toma de la cabeza y lo sumerge a la fuerza en el agua.

Como el maldito no le dijo que tomara aire, lo siguientes segundos son un martirio para Wade, que trata de salir otra vez a la superficie, pero el pesado brazo de metal de Soldat lo mantiene hondo.  Así que mientras pelea, siente como poco a poco va muriendo, como sus pulmones no pueden dar para más, y sus sentidos se van apagando, sintiendo la corriente llevarlo, y las manos de Soldat siguen manteniéndolo hundido. De muchas maneras de morir, ahogado es una de las que Wade más aborrece.

Se pierde en el abismo, y lo único que sabe es que hay una mano tirándolo del cuello y hay aire, y cuando logra recuperar el sentido, y aspirar como si no hubiera un mañana se da cuenta que han caído de una jodida cascada y que está helando afuera. Soldat lo mantiene a flote, mientras los lleva hacia la orilla, donde Wade se ancla y se levanta la máscara, para vomitar, toser y asegurarse que no está muerto.

El sol está levantándose, y deja todo el derredor en un estupor naranja. La nieve y escarcha dan reflejos brillosos y aunque estén en un lago de residuos, todo se ve hermoso. Wade se levanta cuando ya se siente suficientemente recuperado. Soldat está de pie a unos metros, sostenido de un árbol a la orilla del lago y recuperando el aire. Cuando Deadpool se acerca para decirle que se vayan, se topa con la cara sonrojada de Soldat, sin nada que la manche, sin el hollín tan característico que siempre le ve.

Desde que era niño, Wade no tenía muchos ídolos a los cuales ver. Su madre y padre malvivían y abusaban en ocasiones de él. No había ni una sola figura ejemplar en su vida, así que Wade hizo lo que muchos niños: idolatró al héroe por excelencia, el gran Capitán América. De chico, ver las grandes aventuras del Capitán América y sus Comandos Aulladores era lo que lo hacía sonreír, lo que le deba esperanza. Él quería ser un gran héroe como Steve Rogers, tener un mejor amigo que siempre le respaldara la espalda. Fue a exposiciones en museos en honor al Capitán, vio películas, leyó las historietas, consiguió posters que adornaron las tristes paredes de su habitación. Se sabía todos los nombres completos de los Comandos, y toda la vida del Capitán Steve Rogers. Conocía la historia de Bucky, y su gran rescate. También su gran pérdida.  Y aunque estuvo en una experiencia cercana a la muerte, aunque escucha voces en su cabeza y por las noches sufre de alucinaciones sobre Terry y Vanessa, Wade sabe, como se sabe su nombre, que el hombre parado frente a él es James Buchanan Barnes. Sin el hollín, sin la oscuridad de la noche, con la tenue luz naranja Wade reconoce cada centímetro de ese rostro, un rostro que pasó viendo desde niño, que idealizó y soñó.

Pero Wade no comprende, porque es _El Soldado del Invierno_ , y Bucky Barnes murió hacía años, igual que el Capitán América, y es imposible.

—¿Qué tienes?  —pregunta el hombre con rostro de _Bucky Barnes_ , y Wade sigue sin comprender, abre la boca y la cierra, y sabe que aún tiene la máscara enrollada hasta la nariz, pero no puede importarle si Soldat – no, _Bucky Barnes_ \- ve sus cicatrices decorarle todo el rostro, si piensa que es un monstruo, porque esto es imposible. No puede estar pasando.

—Tú estás muerto—dice, respirando hondo y escuchando de fondo las sirenas y alarmas—. Es imposible. Yo vi la noticia, la leí por años. Estás muerto. Muchos lloraron por ti. Yo lo hice, y moriste antes de que yo naciera.

—¿De qué mierda estás hablando? No hay tiempo para esto, ya vienen por nosotros, necesitamos movilizarnos—Soldat le mira con ojos entrecerrados antes de moverse, pero Wade le toma de los hombros y lo hace encararle.

—Tienes que decírmelo, ¿en verdad eres Bucky Barnes?

El mundo se queda callado, y Wade tiene los sentidos adormecidos, pero entiende que algo hizo, porque Soldat abre los ojos y palidece. Hace frío y el sol los baña suavemente con su luz cuando el _Soldado del Invierno_ le toma a él de los hombros y aprieta, y aprieta hasta que escucha los huesos tronar, y están retrocediendo, y Wade siente el agua en sus zapatos, en sus talones. Avanzan hasta que el agua helada y hedionda les llega la cintura y Soldat comienza a ahogarlo, lo sumerge y lo saca, y en algún punto comienza a golpearle la cara. Wade escucha sus huesos romperse y cómo se rasga la piel, huele a mierda pero también a sangre y es su sangre, y no comprende por qué Soldat lo está matando, por qué Bucky Barnes lo está matando, y duele. Todo le duele a Wade, y se siente como cuando se ahogaba, siente que los segundos se estiran hasta que puede tocar la muerte con la punta de sus dedos. Soldat lo mantiene bajo el agua, y sigue asestándole puñetazos, uno tras otro, y Wade no sabe qué es peor, la agonía de solo respirar agua, o el dolor de sus huesos al fracturarse cada vez más.

Pronto todo se queda negro, y ya no hay nada. No hay dolor ni voces en su mente, no hay abismo ni tampoco sangre. Esto es lo más lejano que algún día llegará. Este es su Paraíso y su Infierno. Una absoluta y vacía nada.

Cuando regresa de la muerte se encuentra a la orilla de un lago, enterrado un poco en tierra y basura. Está atardeciendo y no tiene idea de dónde se encuentra. Aún le duele la cara y siente el hedor desprenderse de su piel. Vomita antes de levantarse y se enjuaga en el agua del lago. Camina por dos horas, luchando contra la hipotermia hasta que da con una fondita, donde se cuela por la noche, se baña y roba ropa. Descubre que el río le llevó hasta Årnes y que viajó más de cien kilómetros. No tiene idea de cómo va a regresar a Nueva York.

Una semana después, ya habiendo establecido las cosas con sus empleadores y con un millón nuevo en sus bolsillos, Wade entra en su departamento y se deja caer en el colchón postrado en el suelo. Siente que el hedor aún lo trae adherido en la piel, pero sabe que es imposible, porque se ha bañado más veces que en toda su vida y se ha desprendido la piel, ha sangrado y es imposible que siga ahí.  

Siente el fantasma de los dedos del _Soldado del Invierno_ en sus hombros, en los huesos ya regenerados. Si cierra los ojos y respira hondo aún puede sentir los golpes y el ansia por querer respirar. No duerme por tres días, porque cada que lo hace las voces en su cabeza se agravan, le gritan más y más fuerte. Al cuarto día saca su revólver y se pega dos tiros.

Estando con Weasel desiste y decide no contarle acerca de su asesinato y cómo muy probablemente Bucky Barnes es el temido _Soldado del Invierno_ ; lo que hace es pedirle que, si va a seguir enviándole misiones de Hydra se asegure que el puto _Soldado_ no se encuentre en ellas. No quiere volver a morir en un lago residual, cubierto en frío y porquerías. A esto Weasel solo le mira extrañado pero no hace ningún comentario, limitándose a asentir.

Con el paso de las semanas sus dolores de cabeza comienzan a empeorar y cada vez siente más necesario morirse para encontrar algo de tranquilidad. Sabe que de algún modo va en picada, pero no tiene idea que ha llegado al fondo hasta que una mañana, después de haber asesinado a un jefe de una pandilla, las voces en su cabeza son tan claras, casi tangibles, y se descubre a sí mismo contestándoles.

—No había ninguna cámara ahí.

_{No seas imbécil, la había. Regresa y destrúyela}_

_[Y pégale más tiros al cadáver, para que no reconozcan su rostro]_

_{Eso es innecesario}_

_[Pero es divertido]_

—Sí, lo es—concede Wade, que ha comenzado a regresar sobre sus pasos y se detiene. Está respondiendo a las voces en su cabeza, de verdad está hablando con ellas.

_{Ya era hora}_

_[Inevitable, mi querido Watson]_

_{Es “Elemental”, estúpido}_

—Qué mierda.

_{Apresúrate y destruye la cámara. Y quema la cinta, no te olvides de eso}_

_[Y los balazos, no olvides los balazos]_

_{Innecesario}_

_[Divertido]_

Wade se recarga contra la pared y se aprieta la cabeza con las manos, comenzando a respirar rápidamente. Siente que todo le da vueltas, las piernas se le doblan y sus rodillas golpean contra el piso. Se quita la máscara y se ordena respirar, dejar que el aire entre. Pero pronto siente que aún así no puede, no hay suficiente oxígeno en su cabeza porque las voces siguen hablándole, porque está loco. No solo es un demente sádico, sino que está loco.

_{¿Qué carajos está haciendo? ¡Ve por la cámara!}_

_[No es el momento para tener un ataque de pánico]_

_{Joder, nos van a atrapar}_

Con dedos temblorosos saca el celular de su bolsillo y llama al primer contacto en su lista de emergencia. Espera por el tono, apretando la carátula hasta que la escucha crujir y se obliga a aflojar su agarre.

 _—¿Qué pasa?_ —escucha la voz de Weasel al otro lado, preocupado.

—Weas—dice con voz ronca, y se da cuenta que está hiperventilando porque le cuesta hablar—, Weas, estoy loco.

_—Claro que sí, matas por dinero y te gusta dispararme a los pies para asustarme._

—No—los dedos le tiemblan, y se rasca la cabeza, siente las cicatrices, esas han estado ahí, siguen ahí—, no, no entiendes. Estoy loco Weas, escucho voces y…

_—¿Las voces de las he me has contado?_

—Tuve una conversación con ellas Weas—el respiro que da es rasposo, siente sus latidos fuertes y rápidos contra su pecho. Quizá podría morirse de un infarto—. No se van, me he suicidado y siempre aparecen. Y ahora, tuve una conversación. Les contesté, hablé con ellas.

_[¿Y qué mierda tiene de malo hablar con nosotros?]_

_{Solo es el shock}_

—Estoy loco Weas. Toqué fondo, ya no puedo salir de aquí.

_{Oh Dios, está llorando, qué patético}_

_[Ni que fuera tan malo]_

—Terry sabía esto, ella lo sabía y por eso se fue. Estoy jodido, estoy jodido. Escucho voces en mi cabeza y hablo con ellas, y no importa si me mato, Weas, siguen ahí, no se van. Pensé que se irían, pensé que si las ignoraba no ocurría nada, pero siguen ahí, y ahora les hablo.

_—Wade, amigo, necesito que te calmes. ¿Dónde estás?_

—No lo sé.

_—Sí, si lo sabes. ¿Dónde estás?_

—¿A esto le llaman esquizofrenia? ¿Tengo esquizofrenia? ¿No hay cura?

_—Wade, piensa y dime, ¿dónde te encuentras?_

—Al oeste, en el territorio de los italianos. Hay un cadáver, maté a alguien. A las afueras de Nueva Jersey.

_—Wade, necesito que salgas de ahí. Sal y asegúrate que no te maten._

_{La cámara, tienes que ir por ella}_

_—No cuelgues, Wilson._

—La cámara, tengo que destruirla.

_—¿De qué mierda estás hablando?_

Wade se levanta, con el teléfono pegado a la oreja, y camina rápido hasta el cuarto donde dejó el cadáver, sorteando otros guardias muertos por el camino. Las heridas de bala ya se le han curado, y solo le duele un poco la pierna al caminar. Su cabeza la siente adormecida, embotada.

_[Escucho pasos]_

_{Tienes que hacerlo rápido}_

—La cámara, la cámara.

_—Olvídate de eso, sal ya._

El cadáver sigue tirado en el suelo, con el charco de sangre más extendido de cuando Wade lo dejó ahí. Hay manchas en toda la pared y el agujero que hizo la bala atraviesa justo al costado de una foto del mafioso estrechándole la mano a otro hombre. Wade gira sobre sí mismo, con el teléfono pegado a su oreja y la respiración frenética. Hay una cámara, no sabe donde pero la hay.

_{Encima del archivero gris}_

Wade concentra su mirada en esa dirección y la ve, es pequeña y casi indistinguible, pero si mira de cerca, si reacomoda su cabeza la luz se refleja y puede ver el lente circular. La toma y la avienta al suelo, para luego pisarla.

_{La cinta}_

—¿Dónde mierda está la cinta?

_—Wade, necesito que salgas ahora._

—¿Dónde puede estar una puñetera cinta?

_[Quémalo todo]_

—No, no puedo quemarlo.

_—¡¿Vas a quemar el edificio?!_

_{Llévate la computadora}_

—¿Qué haría con una condenada computadora?

_{La destruyes después.}_

_[La quemas]_

—Al carajo.

Toma la computadora portátil manchada en sangre, y escucha pasos rápidos por el pasillo. Decide que no hay tiempo para un escape limpio y rompe la ventana con  la computadora, para luego saltar por ahí y aterrizar en un callejón maloliente. Se ha quebrado las piernas y por cuarenta y cinco segundos no puede caminar, mientras escucha los gritos enfurecidos de los que han descubierto el cadáver. Debe moverse rápidamente si no quiere que lo descuarticen –de nuevo-.

_—Espero no hayas quemado el lugar, pero tengo un auto para ti a tres calles al Sur._

—Nunca me defraudas—se levanta, sintiendo los huesos crujirle, luchando por reconstruirse—. Estoy desorientado, ¿Dónde queda el sur?

_—Camina al restaurante de mariscos._

Comienza a caminar de la forma más silenciosa que puede –y le cuesta, porque cada paso es un pinchazo de dolor indescriptible, pero tiene que salir de ahí-, hasta llegar al restaurante de mariscos _El Jardín Azul_ , con su logo de pez vela saltando entre las olas. Ha dejado un reguero de sangre en la banqueta, y espera que los lacayos del hombre al que mató lo noten hasta que esté de vuelta en Nueva York, o tan siquiera dentro del carro.

_—Es un Ford negro._

—¿Sabes cuántos jodidos _Ford_ negros hay? Sé específico.

_—Focus, un focus negro._

—¿Un puto _Focus_? ¿En serio?

_—¿Lo ves o no, carajo?_

—Lo veo, imbécil.

_—Hazlo rápido._

—Como a tu perra madre—prueba a abrir la puerta, y como Dios concede pequeñas cosas, ésta cede y se abre. Se monta y conecta los cables para poder encender el remedo de carro, porque enserio, un _focus_ , qué mierda. Arranca en dirección de la avenida que le lleve lo más lejos posible, y decide hacerlo de manera despacio, para no levantar sospechas.

_—Gira a la izquierda, te va a llevar a una salida directa para Nueva York._

—Creo que podría besarte.

— _Por favor no_ —pausa unos segundos—. _Tengo que colgarte, avísame cuando llegues. Deja el carro en algún callejón, probablemente tiene GPS o algo por el estilo._

—Seguro.

_—Y Wade, vas a estar bien._

No dice nada y cuelga la llamada después de eso, sin saber qué responderle a Weasel. No le cree, pero no es difícil no hacerlo. En la privacidad del vehículo se decide por quitarse la máscara, sabiendo que nadie sería capaz de verle ahí. Repasa su nuca y luego toda su cabeza con sus dedos, sintiendo cada cicatriz, cada surco. Las odia, y odia que jamás se irán y él tampoco. Odia en lo que se ha convertido su vida y en lo que él se ha hecho. Pero le aterra reconocer que ha tocado fondo y se ha vuelto loco, que su soledad le ha llevado a tal extremo. Después de todo, ¿está solo, no?

_{Sin padre, ni madre}_

_[Ni perro que te ladre]_

_{Solo nosotros}_

_[Por siempre]_

—Váyanse a la mierda.

Puede oler la pólvora y la sangre en su traje. Se quita los guantes porque las manos han comenzado a picarle y ve sus dedos contra el volante oscuro. Hay tantas marcas que no podría contarlas, se pregunta si ahí seguirán las que se hizo antes, de niño, de adolescente, en el ejército. De aquella vez que casi se corta un dedo, antes del Arma X. No podría saberlo, en realidad, porque eso fue hace tanto tiempo y sus memorias han comenzado a borrarse y mezclarse, y ahora hay tantas marcas que le sería casi imposible identificarlas. Se mira el dedo anular, y se tatuaría sus nombres o sus iniciales, si es que los tatuajes le duraran más de unas horas. Se siente el hombre más miserable. Cambia de velocidad y sortea a los carros que van delante, hasta que se sitúa en un punto donde no tiene a nadie cerca y puede divagar un poco. Odia recordar, porque todo parece mucho mejor, porque la vida que lleva actualmente no le da nada a cambio, solo más cadáveres y dolor. Dinero vacío que sabe no necesita, porque ¿de qué le sirve eso a alguien que nunca va a morir?

Los carros pasan a un lado, es medio día y el sol rebota en el asfalto, reflejándose en la carrocería de otros carros. Si alguien le preguntara diría que así se siente la eternidad. Viajando por una carretera, sin nadie de compañía, sin ningún lugar al cual llegar. Es difícil creérselo –cada día menos, si es honesto-, que después de que todos mueran el seguirá ahí, solitario, con un destino inacabable. ¿Qué más puede hacer, si no es morir? Matar, supone. Todas sus malas decisiones en la vida lo fueron enfilando para esto, para terminar solo, con voces en su cabeza y más suicidios que el bosque Aokigahara.

Todo lo que sucede después lo hace casi de forma automática. Abandonar el carro, destruir la computadora, quemarla después. Caminar por las calles de la Gran Ciudad sin saber a dónde ir, hasta que sin consultárselo sus propios pasos le llevan hasta la puerta de Weasel, y sabe que debe de tener una pinta muy mala si el otro se limitó a hacerlo pasar y le puso una cerveza en la mano. No sabe en qué momento comienza a llorar, y es hasta ese momento que descubre que la máscara la ha traído en la mano todo el tiempo, y que es un monstruo que se anduvo paseando por las calles, asustando a viejitas y niños. Weasel jamás le ha visto llorar, piensa, mientras se limpia el reguero de lágrimas, ni por Vanessa, ni siquiera por Terry. Pero está loco, está mal y sólo está hundiéndose. ¿Qué más puede hacer?

Se queda dormido en el sillón de Weas, con una cerveza en la mano y la máscara tirada en el suelo. A la mañana siguiente se va a su departamento, hace un nudo de la horca con sábanas viejas y desteñidas y se cuelga en su recámara. Cuando despierta se da cuenta que ha roto parte del techo, porque es lo primero que ve mientras se percata que está tirado en el suelo, con la sábana enrollada en su cuello. Se aísla por dos semanas enteras, evitando las llamadas de Weasel hasta que una tarde Blind Al se propone como meta tumbar a golpes su puerta si no le abre.

Ella le llama patético sentimentalista antes de hacer la comida, y un idiota justo después. Wade no ignora el hecho de que ha preparado tacos y otros encantos mexicanos, además que se ofrece implícitamente a pasar la noche ahí. En la madrugada que Wade se levanta a tomar algo de agua, Al se encuentra sentada en el sillón, con un vaso a medio llenar de whisky y sus lentes olvidados a un lado. Tiene la cara cansada y por un segundo a Wade le pesan los años que no son suyos.

—Tienes que dejar de hacer esto. ¿Debo volver a llevarte a Alcohólicos Anónimos?

—Esto es serio—ella le responde, bebiendo un sorbito—. Puedes volver a vivir conmigo.

—¿Para qué?, solo te causaría más problemas.

—Ambos estamos solos, Wilson—con las manos tantea por la mesa de café, hasta que Wade con el pie la empuja más lejos para que no esté a su alcance. Si Al pudiera mirarle mal, lo haría, pero termina siendo una mirada más cansada que enfadada dirigida a la televisión. Wade le quita el vaso de encima y le da un trago, antes de ponerlo en la ahora más lejana mesa de centro—. Pero creo que te está afectando más que a mí. Estás peor que aquella vez que te dejó la pelirroja.

—No empieces a mamar con eso.

—Eras una niña marica llorando todo el tiempo.

—Nunca lloré enfrente de ti.

—Soy ciega, no sorda, estúpido. A los ciegos se nos agudizan los demás sentidos—levanta la mano—. Pásame mi trago.

—Eso es una estupidez y lo sabes—alcanza el vaso y se lo termina, para luego ponerlo en su mano.

—Esto ya no tiene nada.

—Es hora de que encares que tienes un problema con la bebida—dice mientras se levanta del sillón.

—Tengo el problema que eres un cabrón hijo de puta—le acerca el vaso—. Llénalo, la botella está al lado del lavabo.

Wade no toma el vaso, en cambio toma la botella para luego dar un trago directo de ella mientras se sienta en el sillón. Acabado, coloca la botella en la mesa de centro. Blind Al la tantea con las manos, para luego servirse ella misma, murmurando por lo bajo insultos hacia Wade.

—Dicen que estás loco—da un trago largo a su vaso, dejándolo más allá de la mitad—, aunque eso ya lo sabía.

—Cualquiera que mate por dinero lo está, ¿no?

—Tu amigo Weasel me llamó.

—Qué cabrón—da otro trago a la botella—. Esto sabe a orines, ¿dónde mierda lo encontraste?

—En tu alacena—responde, terminando de beberse su bebida—. Me voy a dormir, no hagas mucho ruido cuando te masturbes. Y si me necesitas para algo, primero aséate.

—Voy a gritar para ti y tus oídos agudizados, ¿qué te parece? Seguro te ponen caliente.

—Descansa.

—Tú también, Stevie Wonder.

Blind Al desaparece tras la puerta del cuarto de invitados –que no es más que una recámara con un colchón en el suelo- y es entonces que Wade da otro trago, largo y profundo, a la botella, casi terminándosela. Se va a dormir, y se masturba lo más sonoro posible. En la mañana Al no le deja café y sale temprano. Wade se queda mirando la televisión toda la tarde, y para cuando la mujer regresa trae consigo comida y una bolsa grande.

Sin aclararlo, ella se termina instalando indefinidamente en el cuarto de invitados, y Wade quizá diría algo al respecto si no fuera porque lo hace sentir más tranquilo y menos solitario. Vuelve a tomar misiones –sencillas, que no pagan tan bien como Hydra- y para cuando se percata, sabe que el cuarto de Blind Al ya tiene una base para el colchón y un pequeño armario donde la anciana guarda la poca ropa que trae consigo. Wade le regala un suéter rojo de cumpleaños con la leyenda _«Chúpate esto»_  en grandes letras blancas y un consolador en navidad, de lo cual luego se arrepiente cuando en las noches escucha el sonido del vibrador.

Las voces no se callan, pero de alguna manera es más fácil lidiar con ellas. Más veces que no se descubre a sí mismo hablándoles y contestándoles, pero ya no entra en pánico y Al se limita a hacerle como que no le importa, para luego invitarle una cerveza. Por las noches sigue soñando a pedazos, casi siempre incluyendo a Vanessa y su muerte, al igual que la partida de Terry, siendo llenado de a poco de escenas que recuerda de sus misiones. Y está esa ocasión que sueña con su niñez, el frío de Canadá y de su hogar. Los gritos de sus padres y las marcas en sus brazos, de dedos calientes que le toman y sacuden. Ese día despierta gritando justo antes de que Blind Al le dé un batazo en el abdomen, alegando que parecía ser que alguien lo estaba atacando. No le cree nada, pero lo deja pasar, porque sabe que si se trata de ser cabrón el lleva la delantera por mucho.


	2. Chapter 2

Han pasado semanas cuando Weasel le transfiere otro encargo por parte de Hydra y Wade acepta, porque siempre pagan bien. Tiene que ir a Grecia para que le den a conocer todos los detalles, y es hasta que da media vuelta y sale del cuarto donde le dan las instrucciones a seguir que ve de refilón el brazo metálico brillar contra la luz de un foco. Se detiene en seco y voltea para hablar cara a cara con lo más cercano que tiene a un capitán.

—¿ _Soldat_ está aquí? —pregunta, sin pensarse si ahí también le llaman así, o tiene algún otro apodo.

—¿Eso es un problema?

—No lo quiero como compañero y de preferencia, tampoco cerca.

—Entiendo—dice el hombre, que es más alto que Wade y tiene cabello y ojos oscuros. Una cicatriz le adorna el costado de la cara y tiene la mirada dura. Wade asiente y vuelve a tomar su paso, pensando que puede confiar en alguien que parece tan seguro de sí mismo.

Todo se vuelve mierda cuando el líder de escuadrón asigna los compañeros, y sin sorprenderle porque la vida lo odia, es asignado con Soldat, quien le mira duro pero no hace nada, hasta que parten caminos y se encuentran ambos caminando por las terrazas de los edificios.

—Pedí que no fueras mi compañero—aclara Deadpool, cuando se les da la orden de esperar a nuevas instrucciones y sabe que va a ser un largo rato para ello.

—Lo sé. Yo pedí que te asignaran conmigo—responde tranquilo el hombre, que mira al horizonte, como si allá hubiera algo fascinante y que necesite de toda su atención.

—¿Qué mierda? ¿Para qué, para volver a matarme? –Deadpool se voltea, con una pistola en una mano, meneándola para dar énfasis— Porque no, definitivamente no. Tuve suficiente con aquella vez en el lago de mierda, si entiendes lo que digo.

—Estás haciendo demasiado ruido—murmura sereno Soldat, con su pose de militar chulo, una pierna en la cornisa del edificio y las manos sosteniendo el rifle. Su vista se encuentra aún a la distancia y Deadpool le odia como jamás lo hizo antes, ni siquiera cuando le asesinó.

—¿Cuál es tu puñetero problema? —Wade sabe que su voz le ha cambiado, que ha dejado el tono burlesco de siempre porque puede reconocer las notas graves, como rebotan en su garganta y por la mirada extrañada del otro, que al fin se decide a voltear a verle con algo parecido a la sorpresa en su mirada.

Deadpool le ve y es casi imposible no pensar en aquella última vez, en Bucky Barnes y que no tiene idea de lo que está pasando. Es como estar viendo en vivo y a sombras los pósters que de chico adornaban sus paredes, las historietas que devoraba en la inquietud de su casa. Ahí está _James Buchanan Barnes_ , con su pose de soldado y la mirada seria, listo para la acción, para servir a su país.

Avanza tres pasos rápidos y firmes hacia su indeseado compañero y se detiene, seguro que el espacio entre ellos es suficiente por si al cabrón se le antoja volver a hacer algo. Sabe que no hay agua, que no le puede ahogar ahora, pero que sus mano siguen siendo duras y los golpes certeros y no quiere volver a sentir su cara desfigurarse bajo su ataque.

Soldat le encara por completo, dejando la ciudad iluminada a su espalda, con su hollín en la cara y las cejas fruncidas. Aprieta el rifle entre sus manos y Wade se tensa, porque le es casi imposible no recordar la forma en que apretó sus hombros y los fracturó.

—Aquella última vez, en Noruega, ¿por qué me llamaste así?

—Qué mierda importa.

—A mí me importa, Deadpool.

—No lo sé—responde, estando atento a cada movimiento del soldado, a cada paso que está a punto de dar pero no lo hace. Aún queda un metro entre ellos, pero para asesinos como ellos eso no es de importancia.

—Necesito respuestas—dice enfadado _Soldat_ , afianzando su mirada—, y tú me las vas a dar.

Wade actúa antes de pensar porque Soldat está avanzando los cien centímetros que antes había entre ambos, y primero siente el tope antes de darse cuenta que tiene un cuchillo contra el estómago de Soldat y su otra mano lo agarra del hombro, manteniéndolo quieto más que lanzándolo hacia atrás.

—No te acerques mucho, recuerdo lo que pasó la última vez. No quiero repetirlo.

—Necesito respuestas—repite el hombre, como si la promesa de un abdomen perforado no fuera suficiente para hacerlo desistir. Wade piensa que probablemente no es así.

—Búscalas donde las halles, aquí no—Se pasa la lengua por los labios, fastidiado, porque odia sentir tanta tensión, sobre todo con el que se supone le debe cuidar la espalda—. Escucha bien, Robocop, solo lo diré una vez. Quiero terminar esta jodida misión, cobrar mi cheque y largarme. No quiero volver a verte en todo lo que me resta de vida, lo cual es mucho, soy un jodido subnormal que no muere, ¿entiendes? No quiero nada que ver contigo ni tus problemas.

Deadpool le empuja, y espera quince largos y angustiosos segundos para luego dignarse en guardar el cuchillo de donde sea que lo haya sacado. Vuelve a tomar la pistola en su mano y se percata de la postura tensa de Soldat y su mirada perforadora.

—No—responde el ruso con simpleza, volviendo a mirar al horizonte, con su rifle agarrado con dedos laxos.

—.¿Cómo que _“no”_?

—No—repite, sin dignarse en volver a mirarle.

Deadpool echa un bufido por la boca y se contiene de gritar, sabiendo que probablemente daría su posición. Patea el suelo y luego una pared, hasta que se siente lo suficientemente calmado como para pararse a seis metros de su compañero y fingir que nada de lo ocurrido sucedió.

Siete minutos después les llega la indicación de avanzar, y Deadpool se adelanta lo más que puede. Aún siente la mirada de Soldat en su nuca, y pronto las voces comienzan a llenar su cabeza. Si pudiera se daría un balazo ahí mismo, pero cree que sería contraproducente.

_{¿Tú crees? ¿En una misión? Mira, no lo hubiera pensado}_

_[¿Por qué no le disparas? Me está hartando esta vibra de acosador]_

_«No puedo, primero el me mataría. Otra vez»_

_[La vida es un riesgo, carnal]_

_{Enemigos a las tres}_

Y ahí termina de pensarlo, porque están lloviendo disparos y necesita concentrarse. Lo más que puede, por supuesto. Soldat se atraviesa en su campo de visión y Deadpool le dispara en el brazo metálico, solo como indicación de que mueva su enorme y robótico –quizá robótico, no sabe qué tanto es metal y qué tanto es carne- trasero de en medio. Soldat le voltea a ver y le da un disparo en el hombro. El dolor le recorre todo el brazo y la furia le inyecta las piernas de energía para dignarse en avanzar y asestarle un gancho por detrás. 

_{Esto no está ayudando}_

_[Mátalo, mátalo ya]_

Soldat voltea a verlo, pero Deadpool percibe por la periferia la enorme bazuca y  antes de pensarlo toma del traje a Soldat y lo jala hacía el. No cree que estuvieran en un paso a desnivel, pero probablemente fuera así, porque caen. Su brazo izquierdo y su pierna derecha crujen cuando da contra un escarpado y ruedan por el suelo. Arriba escucha la detonación del proyectil y a como puede se quita a Soldat de encima. Su brazo está doblado por completo hacia atrás y su pierna en un ángulo imposible. Ve su hueso salirse y se maldice porque pudo no haber hecho nada y Soldat hubiera muerto. Él también, pero siempre regresa. En cambio, decidió sacarlo de ahí y ahora así es como es recompensado, con una arteria chisporroteando sangre y un dolor inmenso.

Es entonces que Soldat lo toma del cuello y lo hace encararle, moviéndole la pierna y sacándole un gruñido de dolor.

—¿Por qué me llamaste así?

—Y dale con lo mismo. ¿No deberías agradecerme porque evité tu muerte? —prueba a enderezarse en el agarre del hombre, pero no puede y escucha más detonaciones. Todo le da un poco de vueltas.

—Necesito respuestas—dice entre dientes entrecerrados, y hay tal furia en su mirada que Wade le teme un poco. _Este es_ el _Soldado_ _del Invierno_ , piensa. Es la temida leyenda.

—Ayúdame a recolocarme el brazo, cyborg. Después te cuento.

Soldat gruñe como un jodido perro –hola Wolverine-, y de un movimiento brusco le endereza el brazo a Wade, que escucha algo crujir y siente mil punzadas de dolor.

—¡Carajo! —grita, porque siente que es tiempo de romper su voto de silencio y todo le duele—. Ahora la pierna, mete el hueso.

—No. Respuestas.

—Es tu culpa que tenga una fractura expuesta. Mete el hueso.

—No—y para hacer énfasis dobla la pierna rota en la dirección equivocada, sacándole un grito de dolor al mercenario—. Respuestas. Ya.

—Puto sádico—gruñe Deadpool antes de sentir como su pierna se dobla más allá de la física y no puede parar de gritar.

—Quiero respuestas Deadpool—repite Soldat, que ahora le aprieta el hueso con su brazo metálico, fracturándolo de poco a poco.

—¡Tu puta madre!, ¡está bien, ya para! —y aunque Soldat no para, Wade se retuerce de dolor en el suelo, implorándole a quien le escuche que le conceda el don de desvanecerse del dolor—. ¡Tu cara, se parecen, es todo!

Ante sus palabras Soldat le suelta, le toma la cara entre sus manos y lo obliga a mirarlo. Wade siente que podría vomitar, pero que primero sería lindo quitarse la máscara.

—¿A quién?

—A un soldado—responde Wade, echando los ojos hacia atrás y gimiendo de dolor. Soldat le aprieta la cabeza de nuevo, provocándole una punzada en sus sienes y que vuelva a colocar su atención en la cara enfadada de _James Barnes_ , como nunca nadie lo había visto y que ni en los comics más oscuros habían retratado con tanta nitidez.

—¿Qué soldado?

—James Barnes—responde mientras con una mano temblorosa se levanta la máscara y vomita, pero se da cuenta que es sangre y es hasta que mira para abajo  que se da cuenta del barrote que le atraviesa el pecho. Vaya, ¿en qué momento llegó eso ahí?

—Dijiste otro nombre.

—James Buchanan Barnes—dice con dificultad. Probablemente tenga un pulmón colapsado. Qué inoportuno—. También conocido como Bucky Barnes.

Su cabeza le da vueltas y sabe que Soldat le ha soltado porque ya no siente control sobre su cuello. Un grito le desgarra la garganta cuando siente el barrote moverse, hasta salir por completo de su torso. Ya no sabe si hay más muertes, si han logrado el objetivo de la misión, solo ve el cielo oscuro, como el abismo y le es imposible no seguir gritando cuando Soldat se empeña en volver a su posición normal su rota pierna. Su brazo ya está bien, pero aún hay un dolor muy fuerte todo dentro de él, que parece no extinguirse. Es el dolor de estar vivo y jamás dejar de estarlo.

Hay humo en el cielo y un resplandor anaranjado ilumina su periferia. Siente una mano –que está seguro no es suya- bajarle la máscara hasta el cuello. Soldat le mira serio, de cerca, hasta que se levanta en toda su altura y Wade se siente pequeño y en desventaja. Le escucha decir _«Este soy yo, siendo piadoso»_ antes de sacarse una pistola automática y apuntarle directo a la cabeza. Deadpool ni siquiera tiene las ganas de decirle que pare antes de sentir la bala atravesarle entre los ojos y perforar su cráneo. Después de eso, todo es una cortina de humo denso y oscuro, hasta que encuentra de nuevo en el Mas Allá, pero no hay algo más ahí para él, solo el tiempo entre que su cuerpo se regenera y decide regresarlo a la vida.

Y lo hace, porque ya es una costumbre, y los malos hábitos nunca mueren. Es aún de noche o quizá madrugada, y puede oler la pólvora en el aire. Su brazo y pierna ya se encuentran bien, y las voces en su cabeza apenas comienzan a blasfemar en un susurro tan tenue que le es fácil ignorarlas. Se  levanta de entre los escombros y decide que es demasiado tarde para querer hacer algo, y solo se digna en regresar a su departamento. Todo el apesta a humo y sangre y ni siquiera el aire fresco le hacen retener las arcadas y contenerse de vomitar a un lado de la acera. Y es justo cuando el sol comienza a levantarse de su tumba que Wade llega hasta la maltrecha puerta del intento de departamento donde ahora reside. Hay un rayo trémulo que se cuela por una ventana del pasillo y todo está tanto a quietud que necesita de un momento para recargar su cabeza en la madera y respirar. No sabe en qué problema está metido exactamente, pero por primera vez en su vida, solo siente cansancio ante ello. Se pasa ahí minutos, hasta que escucha a alguien del otro lado de la puerta y esta se abre, para dejar ver a Blind Al, con un bastón en su mano y la otra sosteniendo la manija. Wade se alegra que sea ciega, porque duda que tenga una buena pinta.

No dicen nada, ella se limita a dar media vuelta y encerrarse en su cuarto. Wade se desploma en el sofá y avienta la máscara lejos de sí, como si con solo quitarse el disfraz pudiera dejar atrás todo lo demás.

—¡Voy a quemar el traje! —grita, escuchando la frase hacer eco entre las paredes, como si aquel cuartito fuera mucho más inmenso, y su soledad más abrumadora.

—¿Y a mí que mierda me importa? —responde Al detrás de su puerta cerrada, y de pronto la soledad no es tan grande y Wade se reconforta en ello.

Se quita todo de encima, la ropa, los cuchillos, sus espadas y las armas. Quita tira tras tira de lo que la explosión dejó del traje y no hay nada más ahí, solo su piel, sus cicatrices y sangre seca. Toma la máscara también, pone todo en el fregadero de la cocina y saca la botella de tequila de la encimera. Rocía todo y después avienta un cerillo, para apreciar su obra de arte, que pinta de hermosos tonos de otoño las paredes de su cocina y la superficie de la estufa. Se queda ahí de pie, mirando la tela consumirse y el humo desprenderse. En alguna ocasión ha sido él quien se quema, y es una de las peores muertes, pero ahora no. Solo es otro espectador más. Cuando el fuego acaba no se siente más liberado que antes, ni más tranquilo, pero sabe que va a poder dormir sin sueños ni pesadillas.

Quemar el traje no es ni siquiera un simbolismo, porque no va a dejar de ser Deadpool –quizá porque le aterra dejar de hacerlo, quizá porque es la única forma de bordear la eternidad sin entrar en pánico-, tiene más trajes guardados en los cajones, y siete máscaras le esperan en el armario; sin embargo, siente que es un paso más para ilusionarse en dejar todo el asunto de James Barnes atrás, y dignarse en seguir su vida, ser una molestia para la sociedad y cortar cabezas a cambio de dinero.

Cuando solo quedan escombros y el horrible olor de ropa quemada, echa agua al asunto y ve las últimas brasas extinguirse. Se va a su cuarto y se mete entre las sábanas, sin importarle si apenas la ciudad va despertando o si debería de cubrir un poco más su cuerpo. Cuando cierra los ojos sueña todo oscuro, no hay humo ni explosiones, ni nadie gritando su nombre. Por primera vez en años, se siente en paz.

Despierta porque su celular está vibrando y lo ha dejado cerca de su cabeza. Es un mensaje donde confirma el pago debido a la misión, y es medio millón que Wade no esperaba ver reflejado en su cuenta –porque técnicamente abortó la misión-, pero prefiere no preguntar y limitarse a conformarse con lo que la vida le da, que si bien es muy poco y por lo general no es bueno, en esta ocasión no lo va a juzgar.

Entre ese día y los siguientes treinta y siete consecutivos, se consigue tres trabajos más, pequeños y de poca monta, que en total le suman un poco más de cien mil dólares. Está de regreso de su último viaje, y sabe que el departamento debe de estar solo porque Al ha salido de la ciudad por alguna razón de ciegos –Wade no le prestó mucha atención-, pero sabe que hay algo raro. Y quizá sea solo su naturaleza algo paranoica, pero justo abrir la puerta ya tiene la pistola en mano y está apuntando a la cabeza del intruso, quien le mira inexpresivo desde su sofá, con nada entre las manos y la cara oscura.

—¿Qué mierda? —es una pregunta retórica, que hace eco en su cabeza y en las paredes de su apartamento. Soldat le mira sin cambiar de expresión desde su sofá y Wade solo quiere darse de topes contra la pared porque esto no puede estar pasando.

—¿Recibiste el dinero? —pregunta, como si tuviera algún sentido, y Wade deduce que no tiene caso apuntarle con un arma. Suspira fatigado y va hacia la cocina, justo después de cerrar la puerta de enfrente con el pie.

—¿De qué dinero estás hablando?

—De la misión, el dinero.

Y es entonces que Deadpool entiende, que ahora comprende por qué aunque abortó la misión –Soldat lo hizo abortarla- recibió aún así una parte del pago. Y no comprende muy bien por qué el _Soldado del Invierno_ se tomaría la molestia de hacer que aun mercenario cualquiera le llegara el dinero acordado de algo que no terminó. Remordimiento parece algo tan ajeno al soldado como a una prostituta una relación estable.

_[¿Estamos hablando de Vanessa?]_

_{Nunca es suficiente autoflagelación}_

_[Maldita perra]_

—No es que no aprecie tu enamoramiento hacia mí, y estos pequeños detalles de cuánto te obsesiono, pero las últimas dos veces he terminado muerto por tu jodida culpa, Terminator—saca una cerveza del refrigerador—, y a menos que me llame John Connor, no te quiero aquí. Skynet puede triunfar, en lo que a mí respecta.

—¿John Con..- —Soldat le mira desde el sillón, con la cabeza ligeramente ladeada y la expresión de quien quiere comprender el lenguaje binario pero jamás ha estado cerca de una computadora. Wade le interrumpe antes de que siquiera termine el pensamiento.

—No me llamo John Connor, joder. El punto es que, ¿qué mierda haces en mi sillón?

—Necesito..-

—Respuestas—interrumpe de nuevo Wade, rodando los ojos—. Ya vas a empezar. Mira, te dije lo que querías. Te di el nombre, no quiero que me mates de nuevo. No es tan bonito como lo pintan, ¿de acuerdo? Y sí, algunos muertos sí se zurran encima, ¿sabes lo humillante que es eso? He comenzado a hacerme enemas antes de ir a misiones, a esto me he visto orillado.

—Necesito más respuestas—repite el ruso, ignorando por completo todo lo antes dicho por el mercenario. Soldat se levanta del sillón y avanza hasta la cocina donde Wade sigue de pie, dando sorbos largos a su cerveza—. Ese nombre no fue suficiente.  

—Yo no tengo tus respuestas.

—Si las tienes—Wade presiente que las cosas podrían tornarse mucho mas turbulentas si no corrige la dirección de la conversación justo ahora, porque el soldado ha comenzado a hacer eso con sus ojos y tiene la mandíbula tensa. Wade no es un partidario de la paz, porque siempre existe la forma más rápida y sangrienta para obtener las cosas, pero coincide en que todo será menos sucio de limpiar para su futuro yo, y para Blind Al si deja de oponer tanta resistencia y cede un poco.

—Mira, hagamos esto: tú preguntas, y yo responderé lo que sepa. No creo saber mucho, en realidad, pero si tanto necesitas que te responda..-

—¿Quién es James Barnes? —pregunta sin demora el otro, apretando los puños y mirándole casi enojado. Wade se decide a acabarse su botella antes de responder, porque si vuelve a morir tan siquiera desea que sea después de una buena y barata cerveza.

— _Quién fue_ , querrás decir. Está muerto. ¿Cien años? ¿Ochenta y siete? Algo por el estilo. No soy bueno en matemáticas, ni en historia, por eso ahora mato gente, entre otros motivos. ¿Barnes? Fue un soldado de la Segunda Guerra Mundial, sirvió al país con honor bla bla junto con todo su escuad..-

—¿Qué tiene de importante? ¿Por qué es importante?

—Bueno, yo no diría que era importante, buen soldado pero nada extraordinario. Un siete de diez, ¿entiendes lo que digo? Es el Watson de tu Holmes, o ¿quizá eso sea darle mucho protagonismo? ¿El Ron Weasley de tu Harry Potter? ¿La Monica de tu Rachel? Realmente Barnes no era la estrella, el importante era el Capitán.

—¿Capitán?

—Sí, tú sabes. Capitán América y toda su gloria patriótica. Enemigo de los nazis, héroe de la guerra. Con todo su escuadrón, liderando la batalla, etcétera, etcétera—habla Wade, mientras menea una mano en el aire, como si con ello pudiera abarcar toda la palabrería empleada durante los años para el ícono estadounidense y estrella mártir de la guerra—. El punto es, que la estrella no era James Barnes, el mejor amigo, si no, el Capitán Steve Rogers, héroe nacional.

Wade no es bueno en muchas cosas, pero comprende que algo ha ocurrido, o está a punto de ocurrir, porque Soldat ya no le mira, teniendo su atención concentrada en algún punto distante entre el suelo y algo demasiado grande y pesado dentro de su conciencia. Le ve el pensamiento ir a mil por hora, bailar tras sus ojos y opacarlos. Le mira la mueca de confusión y exasperación y se sorprende cuando, después de unos minutos de silencio, el soldado ruso levanta la cara justo para dejar asomar algo horrible y roto cruzarle el rostro, como un rayo en un cielo oscuro, como un grito a mitad de la noche.  Y como todo en los siguientes cuatro segundos que transcurren en su departamento, Wade sabe con una certeza cansada e instantánea, que esa noche volverá a ver a la Muerte de frente, y la saludará durante un rato, porque Soldat está encima de él, con cuchillo en mano apuñalándole donde puede. Quiere decirle que ese no era el trato, que le había dejado bien en claro que no quería que ocurriera justamente eso, pero lo único que le sale de la garganta antes de que la hoja le corte las cuerdas vocales es un graznido enfadado, que pareciera más de un animal herido que de un hombre moribundo. Antes de que todo se funda a negro ve la expresión en el rostro del Soldado del Invierno, y le duele un poco identificar el odio y la confusión en sus ojos, porque de cierta manera lo hace comprender más que antes la situación.

Regresa en sí porque hay algo golpeándolo en el costado, y cuando apenas puede murmurar algo coherente, Blind Al se encarga de informarle que ella no piensa limpiar nada del desastre en la cocina y en la sala. Wade mira alrededor y debería parecerle algo cómico la forma en que la sangre empapa las paredes y las superficies, porque ni siquiera el mejor equipo de producción podría competir contra esa escena de terror. Las gotas y salpicaduras hacen sombras y formas casi artísticas, y si tuerce un poco el cuello aún puede ver donde sus uñas rasgaron la madera tratando de conseguir algo con que golpear al soldado ruso. No va a quemar el traje, porque eso sería demasiado, pero si se baña con agua caliente y un estropajo duro. Cuando sale, Al está sentada en el sillón, con las piernas cruzadas y las manos sobre su regazo. _«¿Va a volver?»_ pregunta, mientras una mano se alza hasta masajear sus sienes y luego sus inútiles ojos detrás de los lentes. _«No lo sé»_ contesta con la voz grave y las gotas de agua escurriéndole como mapas por la piel, trazando caminos efímeros. _«Hay comida en el refrigerador»_ responde ella después de unos segundos.

No se dicen nada más por dos días enteros, hasta que Wade hace un chiste sobre crímenes raciales y Al adquiere la expresión sombría y serena que a veces toma cuando se entera de la muerte de alguien joven o un viejo amigo.

—¿Te vas a ir?

Wade no sabe hacer eso, quizá nunca lo supo pero ahora menos que antes. No sabe tener conversaciones así de importantes y serias; no sabe cómo vivir correctamente y las palabras le salen casi masticadas con coraje consigo mismo, porque le es imposible sentirse de otra manera.

—Más bien iba a correrte—dice en el tono más ligero que puede, pero la expresión en Al no cambia, y sabe que no hay mucho más en él para hacerlo distinto—. No puedes seguir viviendo aquí. Pese a todo, no me gustaría que alguien te asesinara.

—Sigo creyendo que si un día me muero, va a ser de vieja o por tu culpa—dice ella, recargando un brazo sobre la mesa y en su mano la quijada. Por unos instantes se ve más joven y con más preocupación—. ¿Vas a estar bien?

—No necesito que una anciana ciega me cuide.

—Sabes que no me refiero a eso.

Wade se queda callado, y pronto el silencio se esparce entre ambos. Una semana después ella sale del departamento sin decir nada, con su bolsa en una mano y el bastón en la otra. Al cabo de cuatro días Wade sabe que no va a volver, y que quizá fue intencional el que dejara el armario aún con ropa y un par de zapatos al lado de la cama. Weasel le pregunta cómo está, y Wade le menea la cabeza, sin importarle como el otro lo pueda interpretar. Después de dos meses, visita a Blind Al en su nuevo apartamento –que es simplemente el mismo que siempre- y ella le pregunta por las cosas que dejó en su viejo cuarto.

—Las vendí, tenía que sacarte algo de provecho. Tú culpa por dejarlas conmigo.

La realidad es que Wade no las vendió, y se limitó a dejar todo como estaba. Los zapatos al costado de la cama y la puerta del armario entreabierta; el abrigo azul colgado en la pared y el foco siempre apagado. Blind Al no sabía de la rutina de Wade, de llegar después de una misión y fingir que había alguien del otro lado, que la soledad no era tan abrumadora. Pero Wade sabía, y quizá fue eso lo que lo orillo a animarse y moverse a otro sitio, porque llegar a donde siempre y verlo más frío que de costumbre hizo mella en él. No se atrevió a dejar el apartamento y dejar de pagar la renta para que alguien nuevo lo tome, porque aun no consigue el coraje suficiente para poder desprenderse de algo que le duró muy poco o para afrontarlo y seguir con su vida igual.

Pero Al no tiene porque saber eso, y en cuanto a Wade respecta, nunca lo hará. En unos meses más le dirá la nueva dirección y en algún momento será lo suficientemente valiente como para vender el armario y la ropa por internet sin pararse a pensar que no hay nadie ahí para él.

—Desearía que pudiera darte sífilis o gonorrea—responde ella y Wade le agradece internamente por ese cachito de costumbre.

Durante las noches piensa un poco en todo, pero más que nada en el _Soldado del Invierno_ , en Bucky Barnes y en Hydra. Trata de atar un rompecabezas del cual sabe muy poco, solo para darse cuenta que está hasta el cuello de todo.  Piensa si Dios en verdad tiene todo planificado y estructurado y de no ser así, si alguna vez pensó que Wade terminaría inmiscuido en ello.

Sigue haciendo misiones, creándose una reputación y un personaje que cada vez es más difícil de arrancarse de la piel, hasta que un día comprende que es algo más grave que eso, y que Wade es Deadpool de la misma manera que Deadpool es él. Que no tiene caso tratar de evitar las cosas si estas condenado a caer en ellas. Lo llaman una amenaza y un desequilibrado. Lo clasifican como loco y un mercenario peligroso, y descubre que no le molesta, porque sí está loco, y sin lugar a dudas es un mercenario peligroso, con una cuenta bancaria en constante fluctuación.

Y entonces sucede lo más grandioso en ese siglo: el Capitán América regresa a la ciudad y Deadpool sabe que es imposible, que han pasado cien años, cien mil años, cien mil vidas en pleno furor, pero el hombre está vivo, sonríe y pelea.

Deadpool declina entonces un montón de solicitudes de Hydra, porque si su predicción es correcta, Soldat estará ahí, y todo ello terminará en más muerte y dolor para Deadpool. Así que niega y se escabulle. Ayuda a Wolverine, luego no. Lo contratan unos mafiosos, después otros, y aunque el dinero jamás es tan bueno como con Hydra, la espina sigue clavada en su memoria –o lo que queda de ella- y prefiere evitarse el conflicto.

Nacen los Vengadores, nacen los nuevos ídolos, y Deadpool se deja llevar, se deja enamorar un poco de la fantasía y del dinero fácil. Le llega un rumor sobre la baja del _Soldado del Invierno_ , y se avienta a probar suerte y comenzar a trabajar para Hydra. No hay Soldat, no hay preguntas, no hay James Barnes y todo parece ir a mejor. Las voces -que es lo único que lo ampara de la soledad- coinciden con él y para Deadpool es suficiente.

Sin embargo, meses después Deadpool culpa a la globalización, o al mal funcionamiento de ésta, porque está en Múnich, buscando a un empresario, cuando Weasel logra contactar con él y le informa sobre avistamientos del _Soldado del Invierno_ en Washington. Y para cualquier otra persona la única sorpresa sería que Soldat no está fuera de servicio y los rumores –como la mayoría- eran falsos; pero Deadpool sabe, como todo mercenario sabe, que las oficinas principales de S.H.I.E.L.D. y el jodido Capitán América residen en Washington y aunque en ese momento no está en servicio para Hydra, no es difícil rastrearlo, no cuando indirectamente trabaja para los mismos empleadores del soldado ruso.

_[Quizá no sucedió nada]_

_{Con la suerte que tenemos, es muy probable que lo haya hecho}_

 

Cuelga la llamada y pasa las siguientes cinco horas a la caza de su empresario mientras trata de calcular la diferencia de horario y qué es lo más rápido que una persona puede viajar desde Estados Unidos hasta Alemania. Pero es irónico, piensa después el mercenario bocazas, cuando la pregunta es respondida en la forma de Soldat emboscándolo por la espalda y un forcejeo de dos minutos que termina con su hombro dislocado y una rajada en el brazo del ruso. Están en un callejón oscuro y Deadpool recién termina de finiquitar su misión, mientras en su cabeza las voces le respondes un aproximado de veintidós horas.

—¿Por qué tardaste tanto, cariño? —pregunta Deadpool en ruso, como siempre.

—Tarde en rastrearte y conseguir cómo llegar.

—Déjame adivinar—dice, mientras se distancia un poco del soldado y se reacomoda el hombro—, necesitas respuestas.

—Habías sido el único—comienza a murmurar Soldat, paseándose como bestia enjaulada en el espacio entre pared y pared, con su brazo chorreándole de sangre y el cejo fruncido—, habías sido el único que me llamó así. Ellos me dijeron que no era de importancia, tú dijiste que no era de importancia. Pero _él_ también me llamó así, justo como tú. Y no entiendo, no comprendo.

—Deberías conseguir ayuda profesional, ¿sabes? Dr. Phil o algo. He escuchado que Oprah también es opción.

—Dijiste su nombre, y creo que es cierto. Si ese hombre me llamó _Bucky_ , es porque me reconoce; aunque yo a él no. No comprendo—se detiene, con sus manos en su cabeza y respirando rápido—. No recuerdo, no recuerdo.

—Pero creo que sería muy difícil convencer a Oprah de ayudar a un asesino como tú; además no te ves muy confiable y no lo digo porque ya me hayas matado. Sin embargo debo reconocer que serías un caso digno de Freud, en verdad. ¿Cómo era? ¿Paciente cero?

De pronto vuelve a tener encima a Soldat, con sus manos como garras apretándole el cuello y los hombros, los ojos enajenados en furia y desconcierto.

—Necesito respuestas.

—¡Yo no tengo tus malditas respuestas, Billy! —vuelven a forcejear, golpeándose contra la pared del edificio más cercano, y retumbando contra unos contenedores— Además  ¿por qué mierda iba a ayudarte?

—Te mataré si no lo haces.

—¿Eres estúpido? ¡Soy inmortal!

—Te mataré —musita _El Soldado del Invierno_ , con el cabello tapándole la mitad de la frente, y las sombras bañando su perfil. Tiene los ojos rojos de ira y la cara sulfurada. Sus manos no dejan de apretarle y por un segundo ambos se quedan muy quietos, respirando fuerte y profundo. Un juramento demasiado certero y mortal—de la manera más dolorosa, una y otra vez, cada que revivas y seas capaz de respirar de nuevo.

—Eso suena como una promesa que no quiero que cumplas.

—Entonces dime lo que necesito saber.

—Te diré lo que sé, y eso deberá ser suficiente, ¿entiendes?

Soldat le mira por largos segundos, antes de asentir y alejarse del mercenario. Deadpool siente el pequeño alivio invadirle, contento de no morir al lado de la basura y bajo la dura mano del temido asesino frente a él. No hay mucha paz en esta tregua, porque la sola postura del soldado ruso denota su intranquilidad. Deadpool repasa en su cabeza todas las posibilidades, y después todas las decisiones que le llevaron a este punto.

Empieza a caminar en dirección de la calle, sabiendo que es seguido por Soldat, con sus pies ligeros y su sombra escurridiza. Se cree afortunado de haber merodeado un rato por las calles, porque no tarda en dar con lo que busca, y le es imposible no sonreír ante ello. Rodea la tienda y por la parte de atrás trepa a un árbol que le permite colarse por una ventana alta. Cuando se voltea en la habitación ya está a medio camino el cuerpo del ruso, mirándole expectante. _«En unos minutos, estar aquí tendrá sentido»_ le dice Deadpool, que abre la puerta y baja las escaleras hasta la parte de la tienda que le interesa.

Está llena de estatuillas y juguetes para nerds y chicos que se creen geniales por leer historietas que en verdad no les gustan. Mira alrededor, y se da cuenta que las tiendas de comics en Alemania no son muy diferentes que en Canadá, o Estados Unidos, y que por ende, las buenas colecciones probablemente no se encuentran en los escaparates comunes.

Pasa detrás de la caja, y con un poco de esfuerzo y una buena mano logra abrir la puerta de atrás, donde se figura se encuentra lo que está buscando.

Si su vida fuera diferente, quizá lo más sencillo hubiera sido aventarle en la cara a Soldat toda su colección de la infancia; pero si su vida fuera diferente probablemente nunca hubiera conocido al ruso. Por ello encuentra sumamente conveniente allanar una tienda de historietas en busca de la colección dorada de Capitán América, aquella que de chico leyó mil veces en el frío de su recámara. No necesita que sea primera edición, pero si lo suficientemente antiguo como para saber que la historia no ha sido diferida por mucho.

Encuentra lo que busca en el tercer archivador, parte de los primeros volúmenes del Capitán y sus Comandos Aulladores. Los toma y se los avienta a la cara al _Soldado del Invierno,_ pero este los cacha al vuelo y se limita a regresarle la mirada, extrañado.

—Eso es todo lo que sé.

Soldat entonces se digna en poner su atención en los papeles en sus manos, y poco a poco Deadpool nota como la furia se va disipando, hasta que solo hay confusión en su rostro.

Pasan trece minutos en silencio tortuoso, solo teniendo de fondo la respiración irregular del ruso, que se acelera cada vez más. Deadpool suspira fatigado y se decide que es suficiente, y ha hecho su parte, tratando de pasar por un lado del hombre para seguir su camino. Pero éste le toma del brazo y le encara, con las pupilas dilatadas y los labios en una línea tensa.

—¿Estás jugando conmigo?

—Estoy loco, pero no estúpido.

—No recuerdo nada de esto—le dice, agitando los comics en su mano—. ¿Esta historia, es verdad?

—¿Y yo qué mierda voy a saber? Quizá sí, quizá no. Lo que siempre se supo fue que Barnes murió en una misión, pero su cuerpo jamás fue encontrado.

—¿Qué hay del Capitán América?

—¿Dio su vida para salvar al mundo?  —dice más para sí que para el soldado, tratando de recordar los hechos— Lo creían muerto y por muchos años se buscó su cadáver. Al final lo encontraron.

—¿Y qué con ello?

—Está vivo—ante su respuesta, Soldat vuelve a fruncir las cejas, y ladea la cabeza un poco.

—¿Cómo vivo?

—¿Quién fue el hombre que te reconoció? ¿Alto, rubio, ojos azules y tenía un escudo?  —ante sus preguntas Soldat vuelve a agachar la cara, solo para mirar una última vez la portada del cómic. Los ojos se le agrandan y su expresión es de casi terror cuando vuelve a mirarle. El agarre en su brazo se hace más fuerte y Deadpool está seguro que en cualquier momento el siguiente sonido que haga eco en la habitación será el de su hueso al quebrarse.

—¿Soy este James Barnes? —pregunta en un murmuro muy tenue, con la cabeza agachada y los dedos apretando el comic—. ¿Cómo?

—Cómo, es justamente lo que no sé, y realmente no me importa—responde Deadpool, soltándose del agarre del ruso y dando pasos hacia atrás—. Hice lo que querías, te dije todo lo que sé; mejor aún, te lo mostré. Déjame en paz, Sherly.

Deadpool se voltea en un giro rápido, tomando la perilla de la puerta con la intención de salir de la habitación y dejar al enajenado asesino encerrado en ella. La realidad es que no le sorprende mucho que Soldat detenga la puerta, pero si un poco que lo embista por detrás y lo empuje contra el mueble donde se encuentra la caja registradora, cuchillo en su cuello y la respiración rápida.

Deadpool se voltea en el agarre, cortándose parte de la piel de su cuello y comenzando  chorrear un hermoso rojo por la hoja de la navaja. El mercenario clava los dedos en los hombros del soldado y empuja, le patea las costillas e intenta hacerse espacio entre ellos. Soldat le encaja la punta del cuchillo en su clavícula, mientras Wade sigue forcejeando, porque es increíble la puñetera suerte que se carga. Y está aún más convencida de ella cuando en movimientos bruscos termina con el asesino ruso entre sus piernas –literalmente- y puede sentir como sus pelvis hacen contacto entre sí y si continúan con el movimiento de perros rabiosos sabe que va a terminar con una erección y una muy humillante historia para contarle a Weasel.

—Si alguien entrara justo ahora, pensaría que estamos teniendo sexo, Sasha—dice, cuando es más que claro que hay demasiado contacto. Para su fortuna Soldat no hace más que gruñir fastidiado y encajarle más profundo el cuchillo.

Siguen por ello durante un momento, hasta que Deadpool escucha más que sentir cómo craquea su hueso y sabe que solo es un poco afortunado que no le haya perforado un pulmón. En ese momento, deja salir un jadeo fastidiado y deja de moverse en absoluto, causando una mirada de desconcierto en el ruso. Debido a la súbita falta del movimiento, éste último detiene también su ataque frenético, dejando que los únicos sonidos que llenen el lugar sean sus respiraciones.

—Me rindo—exhala enfadado el mercenario, levantando las manos y mostrando las palmas—. ¿Qué mierda quieres? ¿Quieres abusar de una inocente chica como yo? ¿Quieres matarme y dejar mi cuerpo aquí?

Los segundos pasan mientras Deadpool espera paciente a la respuesta del otro, que le mira con los ojos grandes y llenos de confusión.

—Yo…—se pasa la lengua por los labios y mira alrededor. Suelta el cuchillo y coloca su mano a un lado de la cadera del otro, sobre el mueble. Deadpool no va a comentar que la navaja sigue incrustada en su hombro—. Yo solo quiero…

—¿Tu solo quieres qué? ¿Solo quieres pegar en la radio, para ganar tu primer millón? ¿Para comprarte una casa grande, en donde quepa tu corazón?

_[Y yo sé que tal vez, tú nunca escuches mi canción, yo sé]_

_{Esa es otra canción}_

_[_ Caraluna _es más emblemática]_

_{No, no lo es}_

—Y nadie recuerda “Pasos de Gigante”.

—¿Qué? —pregunta aún más confundido, ladeando la cabeza y entrecerrando los ojos. Deadpool no le va a culpar.

—Ricky, ¿qué mierda quieres? Y, hazme el favor de dejar de aplastarme, un chico tiene necesidades y no quieres que las cosas pasen a _ese_ plano.

_{Eres un asco. ¿Te ha apuñalado y aún tienes la decencia de excitarte?}_

_[Nos gusta la mala vida. Somos como esas mamás luchonas. Solo nos falta nuestra bendición.]_

_{¿Así que somos, madre, padre y asesinos a la vez?}_

_[Adoro esos chistes]_

—Cállense.

—No hay nadie más.

—En serio, cariño. Vas a sentir un martillo y no será el de Thor—coloca su mano en el pecho del ruso, empujando débilmente—. Dame espacio mientras tienes tu crisis.

Al final Soldat se aleja lo suficiente como para permitirle a Deadpool apoyar ambos pies en el suelo, aunque sabe que el espacio entre sus torsos no es más de quince centímetros. Deadpool nota al ruso mirando hacia la nada, pensando y ese sería el momento perfecto para huir del lugar; pero no sabe qué tan fácil cedería la puerta como para saber que aún así el otro no le alcanzaría. O si sería capaz de salir por la ventana por la que entraron lo suficientemente rápido.

—Yo solo quiero comprender.

—Lo sé—dice, en el tono más comprensivo que tiene— pero a mí me importa un carajo, Bobby. Deja de matarme.

Con un movimiento lento se saca el cuchillo del hombro y lo pone en la mano enguantada del ruso. El otro solo le ve con ojos grandes, menos desconfiados que nunca y guarda silencio para luego alejarse un paso, dejándole el camino libre. Deadpool sabe que en su propia y bestial manera, esa es la forma de Soldat de agradecerle la información, así que asiente y procura moverse lo más rápido que puede sin despertar sospechas en el otro.

Está a medio camino arriba de las escaleras cuando escucha algo quebrarse, y debería de irse justo en ese momento, no voltear atrás, pero el sonido lastimero que escucha es incluso más de lo que puede soportar. Regresa sobre sus pasos y ve al soldado ruso agarrarse la cabeza entre las manos y respirar muy fuerte, como un caballo. Está murmurando en ruso y a Deadpool le da más lástima que otra cosa.

Cuando nota que el hombre comienza a golpear su cabeza contra una pared sabe que va a terminar empapado, pero ya tiene el río hasta las rodillas, qué importa adentrarse un poco más. Llega al lado del ruso y le pone una mano en el hombro, de la manera más gentil y suave que tiene. No importa, porque al instante Soldat salta en su propia piel y voltea a verle. No dice nada, pero de pronto la ira en sus desesperados ojos regresa y Wade no le va a culpar si lo único que conoce es la pelea y  la única manera de sacarse lo que sea que tenga dentro de sí es combatiendo e intentando asesinarle de nuevo.

Hay más cosas que se rompen, vidrios en el suelo y papeles por todos lados. Deadpool por primera vez está callado, al igual que las voces en su cabeza. Soldat parece relajarse con cada nuevo golpe que conecta y aún más cuando es Deadpool quien lo golpea a él.

No hay tiempo aquí, todo se pasa entre jadeos cansados y la ira menguante de Soldat. Resoplan como animales y Wade se siente herido como uno, pero saciado en una manera que ni él mismo puede comprender; sin embargo, nota la misma satisfacción en el rostro del otro y aunque Wade nunca hace nada bien, lo que sea que esté logrando en ese momento, no está tan mal.

Vuelven a encontrarse a mitad de camino, Soldat le estampa contra la vidriera de atrás y el mercenario le hace una tajada en la pierna con su navaja. Vuelven a forcejear, con más furia que antes, pero movimientos menos erráticos, hasta que Deadpool siente el cuchillo rasparle la sien justo antes de atravesársela. No ha muerto, porque se necesita un poco más que eso; el infortunio es que al parecer, Soldat está al tanto de eso y de un movimiento fluido le tuerce la cabeza hasta que escucha sus vertebras crujir y en definitiva, ahora sí está muerto.

Deadpool espera despertar en la tienda de comics, o en su defecto, en una morgue o algo por el estilo. Pero no, está en una casa abandonada, de aquellas donde los vagabundos y drogadictos hacen su nido para el invierno o no ser atrapados por la policía. Hay mucha sangre alrededor suyo, pero nada más. Se lleva una mano al cuello y masajea, pensativo. Sabe que de alguna manera se ha condenado, pero no puede terminar de comprender el todo, o si es que en realidad hay algo.

Cuando sale del abandono está atardeciendo y por primera vez en mucho tiempo hay un silencio que lo corroe, que lo envuelve por completo y es casi asfixiante.

Un mes después despierta a media noche, con sudor en su frente y una mano sujetándole del cuello contra el colchón. No importa realmente, porque Wade ya tiene una pistola contra el pecho del intruso y solo no ha disparado porque aún es algo complicado despabilarse de esa manera.

La luz del alumbrado público se cuela por la ventana sucia y estrellada de la recámara, y por un segundo parece todo sumergido en una calma azul, hasta que Wade conecta con la cara de quien le mantiene contra el colchón y quizá debería de sorprenderse de ver ahí a Soldat, pero una parte de su mente solo conecta puntos y está retirando la pistola hasta que con dedos laxos la deja caer a un lado de su pierna, sobre la cama.

Casi inmediatamente Soldat le suelta el cuello y retrocede dos pasos, y no es hasta que la luz le da de perfil que Wade nota que está hiperventilando, que sus ojos están grandes y asustados.

—Está empeorando—dice en un susurro muy ronco. Wade reconoce esas notas, reconoce como raspa las palabras, porque a él ya le ha sucedió, gritar tanto hasta gastarse la voz.

Wade se voltea hasta tener ambos pies tocando el piso, y se ve las piernas, llenas de cicatrices que no se distinguen con claridad en la fría oscuridad de la habitación. Por un segundo lo ataca con un pánico viejo y cuidado si es que Soldat ya le ha visto, la deformidad que esconde detrás del traje de mercenario, detrás del sarcasmo y las palabras agudas.  Levanta la cara y la tuerce hasta mirarle, y espera que en su cara no se muestre nada, pero al contemplar la estampa del otro comprende que no hay nada de qué preocuparse, porque Soldat está aún más perdido que aquella vez en la tienda de comics.

Suspira agotado antes de levantarse por completo. Sabe lo que viene, sabe cuál es su papel en esta rutina de la cual nunca pidió formar parte pero el río ya le está llevando, y no puede nadar contra la corriente.

—Estoy aquí—dice, mostrándole la palma de las manos, pero ambos saben que es más que eso, porque justo cuando Wade se lanza encima, puede verle la cara aliviada, como si temiera que pese a las amenazas nada de ello funcionara.

Hace años que nadie nunca le ha dicho que es una buena persona. Wade no se considera nadie digno de las simples virtudes humanas. Algo muy dentro de él se lo dejó en claro con el paso del tiempo, así que nunca le importó quedar mal parado, o tener una moral dudosa frente a otras personas, más que nada porque ninguna entiende lo que es estar así, lo que es estar roto y no poder arreglarlo. Así que nadie piensa en Wade como una buena persona o un ser humano decente, ni siquiera él mismo, pero no sabe si es la concusión o el estarse ahogando en su propia sangre, pero cree reconocer el brillo en los ojos de Soldat, como un agradecimiento mudo, justo antes de asestarse el golpe final.

Hacía mucho que Wade no moría sintiéndose algo mejor que una basura humana. El sentimiento es demasiado embriagador como para ignorarlo.

Despierta recargado contra la pared de su sala. Hay sangre por todos lados y un montón de cosas rotas, entre ellas Soldat, que le mira desde el otro extremo, con cuchillo en mano y los ojos fijos en él. Wade respira profundo y mira el techo, con grietas y manchas de humedad. ¿En qué se ha convertido su vida?

—Recordé—dice en una voz muy pequeña para un hombre como él, pero Wade igual no se digna en mirarlo, no aún-, recordé mi nombre.

—Felicidades, Teddy—responde sarcástico Wade, doblando las piernas hasta tener las rodillas cerca del pecho y poder recargar ahí su brazo.

—Es James—Wade entonces voltea a ver a Soldat, quien a su vez observa detenidamente el cuchillo en su mano—. Mi nombre es James.

Ambos se quedan en silencio por segundos que parecen alargarse hasta más allá de su concepción del tiempo. Wade entonces se levanta y se sacude el polvo de las manos, pero está muy manchado en sangre para poder hacerlo efectivamente. Soldat –no, James- le mira desde el suelo. La noche es aún más oscura que antes y algo en ello logra reconfortar a Wade, porque siempre las sombras han sido más amables con él.

—¿Listo? —pregunta y James se levanta del piso, aventando el cuchillo a un lado hasta que escuchan el metal resonar contra el suelo. Asiente con la cabeza antes de volver a encontrarse en el medio. Esta ocasión hacen menos ruido que antes, y algo en todo hace que los golpes se vuelvan lánguidos, casi suaves.

James vuelve a terminar encima de él, con la cara más relajada que cuando llegó pero sosteniendo un pedazo de vidrio contra la yugular de Wade. Ya no se están moviendo y lo único que hacen es sostenerse mutuamente.

—Wade—dice en una exhalación, sintiendo el filo del vidrio comenzar a encajarse suavemente sobre su carne—, el mío es Wade.

De un movimiento rápido se quita la mano que empuña el vidrio del cuello y logra asestar un golpe duro y fuerte en la sien de James, para luego quitárselo de encima y hacerlo rotar hasta que cae a su lado con un gemido agotado. Wade se levantaría pero está tan exhausto,  que la posibilidad de caer dormido ahí es más que tentadora.

Se quedan en el suelo, uno al lado del otro, recuperando el aliento. James suelta el vidrio porque de tanto apretar comenzó a encajársele en la palma de la mano. Tiene sangre en sus dedos, y no sabe si es de él o de Wade, pero extiende su mano en el suelo, imaginando que puede quedar impresa en rojo, una huella perfecta.

—Deberíamos dormir—sugiere Wade, pero incluso hablar le cuesta y no hace amago alguno de querer levantarse para recostarse en una superficie menos dura, o con menos objetos punzantes en él.

—Hacerme dormir no es buena idea—contesta James, con la respiración muy superficial y los ojos cerrados. Wade levanta una mano hacia el techo y se examina los dedos.

—No importa. Estaré aquí cuando despiertes—Wade siente la cabeza de James girar hacía él, por lo que hace lo mismo y ambos están mirándose en la casi oscuridad de su sala, con el mundo cayéndose alrededor y sangre bajo las uñas—. Aún tengo que vengarme, me arruinaste esta camisa, y era de mis favoritas. Así que duerme, no va a suceder nada que no haya pasado antes.

James no le contesta, pero gira la cabeza hacia el otro lado. Wade no se mueve de su lugar, donde puede sentir cómo sus hombros se tocan y sus brazos se rozan con cada respiración. Trata de discernir la línea del perfil de James, pero la noche es aún más negra que antes y ya no hay sombras, solo siluetas oscuras. Inhala profundo y cierra los ojos, dejando que el cansancio le recorra los músculos y le sede para dormir. Despierta con el sol calándole en los ojos y la soledad de su apartamento. Se levanta a servirse agua y es entonces que puede mirar con detenimiento el desastre que se presenta a su alrededor. Los sillones están rotos y también varias ventanas. La televisión se encuentra estrellada contra el piso y la puerta del baño tiene un hoyo gigantesco en el centro. Hay papeles por todo el suelo y a Wade le sorprende porque él no tiene idea de dónde pudieron salir.

Se sienta en la única silla que aún puede soportar su peso y se toma a sorbos pequeños el agua. Es entonces que se da cuenta de lo que está haciendo; porque más que mirar la destrucción de su residencia está esperando a que algo pase; a que la vida le escupa en la cara como lo ha venido haciendo por tantos años.

Se sonríe para sí mismo, irónico. Los viejos hábitos nunca mueren, y él tampoco.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El final de esta historia, que al parecer a nadie le importa (¿?). La verdad es que estaba terminada desde antes de publicarla, pero supongo que no sentí la necesidad de subir aca el final. 
> 
> Pero bueno, si hay alguien por ahí que sufra un poco con ellos dos, hola, también soy parte del club.


End file.
